The End
by WolfFrenzy5
Summary: Sasuke has finally decided to end the world. This is a short story i just created.


**The End**

"The death of us all shall be our fatal flaw~" The dark eyed boy said while walking down the hllway of white corridoors. He grinned evily, blood splattere don his clothes as though he had just gone swimming in it. This, though, was not unusuall for him and was actually apart of every day life. Only he could see how humanity was killing themsleves slowly, bit by bit, without even realizing the damage. He wondered how people could be so blind but didn't care to find out.

His laughter echoed as another gaurd tried to stop him from aproching his goal, but the boy simply pulled out his sword and sliced of this mans head. More blood splattered on his already drenched and soaked clothes as he just walked past the dead, headless man. If that man hadnt tried to stop him, then mybe he would have let him live... maybe.

What was this boys goal? He wanted one thing.

To end the world before the stupid, selfish humans had the chance to realize just how much they were killing eachother slowly.

The boy had realized this froma young age and decided it would be so much easier if he just did the favor for them, not caring if he died in the process of his wicked goal. Sure he would might blow up the entire planet by reaching the detination switch.

Thats right, a small switch that was used to destroy the world was made and locked away in a highly gaurded area underground. The one thing the bot didn't understand was, why make it and hide it when you could have avoided the whole situitation by just not creating it? Thats simply how stupid humans were, and he realized that, which is why he must end them.

Honestly the boy was doing them a favor by ending their lives quickly instead of letting them slowly kill each other, he just wshed the idiots that tried to stop him would realize that. Oh well, that just means an early death for them. Though the boy had no problems with killing these people, none at all.

The boy actually enjoyed there horrifed faces as he sliced them in half or ripped out their organs, leaving the blood to flow and slowly kill them. He laughed when their groans and moans of pure pain rippled through the air, that was a melody int his boys ears.

Some would call him crazy, tohers would say he was a genius. This boy liked to go in the middle of those two catagories, proud of who he is.

The boy grined as two more gaurds appeared and tried shooting at him. This wasn't hard at all, he simply flipped through the air, dodging the bullets, pulled out both swords, and sliced the two mens heads off as he jumped through the middle of them. He smirked down at their limp bodies, he was definatly a professional to get this far into his own game. A game in which no one would survive to ever play again. It was one of those once in a life time chances.

The boy snickered at his own joke right there as he walked, it wasn't like these people would have any other times in there lives to play.

He laughed histarically as he approached the giant medal door.

"YOU FOOLS THINK THIS CAN HOLD ME?" He yelled, insanity obvious in his voice.

"Gaurds needed in sector twelve!" He heard someone say on the intercom above. The boy's crazed eyes flickered around the door until he saw a small twelve painted on it. He grinned since he knew what this meant. As soon as he turned around he had five guns pointed at him. He smirked and drew his two swords, glancing around he saw fear faulter in one of the gaurds eyes. He knew that was there weak point.

The boy darted to the left, avoiding the gun shots, and quickly made his way to the edge of the five men, were there weak point was. His sword sliced through the weak point, cuttin his body in half. The way the boy had sliced his sword seperated the bottom and top half of the body from the waist. The two peices of what use to be a living being fell to the ground, blood seeping everywhere. One guy called out his name which appearently was something like " Kiba". Now that the boy got a good look at the male, he did look like a Kiba to him, oh well.

Sasuke saw that one man was distracted, trying to run over to the fallen Kiba. He suspected this man cared for Kiba or something. That made him laugh inwardly since caring for people only got you hurt, he learned that the hard way. The boy ran to the man who was making his way to Kiba and sliced his head off, soon following the others deaths as well.

The boy leaned against the wall, swinging his sword around his finger with a smirk on his face. He stared down at the five people he just killed. Kiba had brown hair and red marks under his eyes while the one that cared for him wore sunglasses and a large jacket that covered up most of his face. His eyes turned to a female with short blue hair. her eyes were a more lavender color and she looked pretty weak, though he had learned that she was good at finding weak points as well, though her eyes were not as accurate as the boys. He then turned his attention to a blonde haired women that had her hair in a pony tail. In the boys opinion the female looked like a complete slut and he didn't beleive she was even fit for this job. The last one he had killed was a male with blond ehair. the boy's eyes widened and he stood straight.

"Naru-" He cut off, realizing that this blond emale wasn't the one he treasured. No, the one he treasured was gone. he had watched the enemy pull him into the dark, never to be seen again. The boy clenched his sword, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. He didn't want to look at the blonde haired male anymore that was on the ground dead. he couldn't take the pain that was hidden inside tht story.

The boy turned to the giant door, his eyes crazed as usual, before he pulled out a bomb. It wasn't very big ut he knew, the smaller the more power they had. He quickly stuck the bomb to the door, set the timer for ten seconds, then fled as fast as he could, getting out of taret range. Just as the boy made it to safety the bomb exploded.

The boy watched as shrapnel flew everywhere, but towards him. he wondered if these would happen to kill any unwanted visitors for him but decided to leave that unanswered. Once the shrapnel was out of range the boy moved in front of the, now broken, door. There was a giant whole in the middle, much larger then he needed to slip through.

The boy walked into the rooma nd noticed it was just plain white with a small table in the middle. On the table was a glass case that, inside, held a small switch. the boys eyes flared in evil joy and his crazed grin widened.

"_**FINALLY I WILL RUIN ALL OF YOU FOR DESTROYING THE ONE THING I LOVED!" **_He screamed crazily and rushe dover to the glass case. The boy picke dup the case and threw it in a random direction, hearing it smash against a wall and shatter everywhere.

The boy's fingers were only inches from flipping the switch before he heard a voice that made his whole body freeze.

"SASUKE STOP!" A small but very fammiliar voice yelled from the south east of him.

Sasuke's eyes darted in that direction to see a short, blonde haired, blued male dressed in an orange kimono step out of the shadows. the boys eyes were warm and caring and he had a smile that would just melt the pain of anything away. It was the perfect tan face and the warm blue eyes, like the ocean, not to mention the beautiful sun kissed hair and the way his perfect lips formed that small smile, that made Sasuke realize just who he was facing.

"Naruto?" he asked curiosuly and the blonde nodded.

"Sasuke stop, this isn't the right thing to do and you know it... please... for me?" The boy asked and Sasuke's eyes flared up in anger. How could Naruto be aying that after everything they had been through? All the pain these people put them through and made them suffer. Sasuke promised Naruto he would find a solution, and he did.

Wait... Naruto was dead... he watched him be beaten to death as he was dragged into the shadows. So why is he standing before him now, telling him to stop his plan?

Sasuke gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as the idea of this being a trap formed into his mind.

_**"SHUT UP! YOU ARE DEAD!"**_ Sasuke screamed and he didn't even realize or care that tears were streaming down his face.

Naruto shook his head and reached his hand out, " No Sasuke im not, and neither are you, so please stop this." He whispered and sasuke screamed.

_**"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT AFTER WHAT THEY DID TO YOU? DO YOU NOT LOVE ME ANYMORE? DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT MY SOLUTION?" **_He screamed and Naruto took step back.

"Sasuke," The blonde started," You know I love you. You know that i hated what they did, but that was the past and i can't change it. You know that I care about A slotuion, just not this one. This isn't the right path for the world. We need to heal it, not kill it!" Naruto pleaded but Sasuke just shook his head.

_**"SHUT UUUP!" **_Sasuke screamed and switched the flip.

Naruto screamed Sasuke's name and suddenly Sasuke found himself being held on the ground by something that WASN'T Naruto. In fact it was nothing like Naruto and Sasuke knew it from the beggining. Naruto was dead, and soon everyone else would be.

Sasuke had gotten his revenge, If he couldn't have Naruto then no one was allowed to live. That was his rule, and they broke it. So as the impulse of the world exploded, Sasuke was laughing, smiling and crying as the _thing_ that had pretended to be Naruto started ripping his flesh but got thrown off from the blast. Sasuke blinked as everything went black, and the world died.

Or... did it?

**The END**

**Erm hey guys... I have no clue why I wrote this I just kinda did. I have no clue if im even planning on adding any chapters or not but i'll put it as incomplete just in case i feel like it. it's like twelve and I feel like the world is out to get me so maybe that's why i wrote this (is unsure). Oh well i just hope you guys enjoyed it. Yea there was nothing sexual or anything but i wasn't really in the mood to type any of that, i feel so depressed . and typing this story was suppose to help (even though i had no clue what i was typing until i re-read it o .0) and it didn't help at all... Oh well you guys tell me if you liked it and i'll see if its worth adding another chapter to (doubt it but just maybe if i get enough good reveiws). **

**Mer this came from the bellows of my mind and was one of thos Is-needed-to-keep-mind-off-the-terrible-things-in-life-right-now type deals. So yay that gives you guys something to read from me again XD! I get in these random moods so yeah... (Fwy, im NOT dead, just incase anyone was worried) **

**You guys know i don't own Naruto (Thats Masashi Kishimoto's job) so don't speaks to me about that please and thank you.**

**Thats all I have to say for now but just one question.**

**How did you guys like crazy assasin Sasuke XD?**

**awsome thanks guys i hope you reveiw this and give me the feedback, buh bieee!**


End file.
